


Friendship Dip

by Rikutsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Mischevious Sakura, Naruto just can't shut up, Other, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikutsu/pseuds/Rikutsu
Summary: He never really could understand girls...In which an interesting walk home proves that there really was friendship among team seven.





	Friendship Dip

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine that I wrote quite a number of years ago and I figured I would go ahead and share it here, since I plan on sticking around for a long time. ~ It was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, but that site has gone downhill. So I decided to move over to here when I saw this site! Anywho, I hope ya'll find this as amusing as I did when I was writing it!

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" His pink-haired teammate poked him on the shoulder with her index finger. The Uchiha felt his eye twitch. _Ignore._

"Sasuke-kun!" Poke. Poke.

_Ignore._

"Grrrr, Sasuke!"

**_PUNCH!_ **

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Sakura?" He never really could understand girls. She gave him one of those looks that girls use to made guys feel like they had done something wrong and huffed, resting one hand on her hip.

"Because you weren't paying attention."

Naruto would beg to differ, interjecting with, "He never pays attention."

"And how would you know, dobe? Half the time, your mind is in the clouds." Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes, but he was an Uchiha. He was refined, dignified-

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto never really had much of a mind to begin with." _Snort._ He tried not to laugh. An Uchiha did not laugh. Especially not in public. "Ohmygosh, did you just laugh?" Well, shit. Nothing got past that girl.

"Did he really?" Naruto wondered. When she only grinned in response, the blonde tackled him in a hug. Sasuke supposed the kid still had this insane idea that he was an emotionless bastard. He wasn't that bad, was he? "Awww, Sasuke-teme is getting soft!" Naruto sing-songed. Never mind. He was that bad.

"Dude, get off me!" the Uchiha growled, giving the idiot a 'do not touch me' glare, but Naruto just. Didn't. Get. It.

"Naruto..." Sakura's threat to 'back off or else' was clear behind her snarl, and Sasuke had the distinct feeling that he didn't want to know the 'or else' part. He pried Naruto off of him.

"So where are we going today?" the blonde was quick to bounce back, cheerful as ever. _Ugh_.

"I'm going home." the indication to go away came across loud and clear, but as usual, the wily fox boy ignored his obvious death-threat aura and continued to tag along. Sasuke often wondered if he really did have a death wish.

"Aw, don't be like that, Sasuke-teme!" The raven haired boy gritted his teeth.

"No."

"Why not?"

He didn't have to answer that. "Because I fucking said so." Open mouth, insert foot.

"What you say doesn't count you know!" He really was going to strangle that girl one of these days.

"Sakura's right! You never have any opinions, anyway!"

Of course he did!

"I don't have to tell you any of my opinions, idiot. Now get lost."

"Oh, so you do have some, then? I thought you might have been brain dead." Naruto was getting really close to having his teeth knocked in. Sasuke whipped his head around to glare at the blonde and tell him so, but Sakura beat him to it. "Owowowow, that hurt, Sakura-chan!" he whined, rubbing the now sore spot on the back of his head.

She didn't look at him, simply clasping her hands behind her back and smiling as if she hadn't even touched him. "Good." It was amazing how cruel women could be. Only a few seconds passed before Naruto was at it again.

"Soooo..." he began. Sasuke didn't like that tone.

"What?" It would have been in his best interest to just ignore that trying-to-be-casual way of speaking, but he didn't. It would have been a good idea to leave them - mainly Naruto - in the dust. Again, he did not.

"We still haven't decided what we're gonna do today."

"Since when did your plans include a 'we' in them?" Sasuke retorted. "I'm sure that Sakura has studying to do." She snickered, and he cast a narrow-eyed glance at the girl. "You weren't intending on coming along at all, where you?"

Surprisingly, his icy look only brought a devious smirk to her lips. Naruto was shocked. "No way were you going to freaking ditch us!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I was."

"You're so evil!"

"Thank you."

It was rather creepy to see Sakura grinning like that. When had she become so bold? "Well...let's go hang out at your place, Sakura-chan." Naruto tried again. And was immediately shot down.

"Hell no!"

"Aww, why not?"

"Don't you try using those puppy dog eyes on me. I'll punch your lights out!"

Sasuke made a mental note to never get on the pinkette's bad side.

Their arguing continued for the next few minutes, then the blonde turned back to him. "Sasuke..?"

"NO." This was getting irritating.

"Please?"

"I said no, dammit."

Naruto began to pout.

"Seriously, Naruto? You're seventeen. Man up!" Sakura snapped. Sasuke doubted that would ever happen.

"I so am a man!" the fox boy insisted.

"Sure you are." she snorted.

"You're mean, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm not mean. You're just a wuss." Wow. She'd gotten more creative with insulting others. It didn't matter that he wondered where she was learning all of this. Laughing was now inevitable. "Ha! Sasuke-kun laughed!"

Wait a second. Had she been trying to get him to laugh this entire time?

"Screw you." he tried to sound menacing - it wasn't really working all that well when he was trying to fight off laughter.

"When and where?" If he had been drinking something, he would have choked. Naruto guffawed.

"I think you've been hanging around Ino way too much!" he said, holding his stomach.

"She would be proud, wouldn't she?" Did Sakura always have a grin that reminded him of the Cheshire cat? He cut his laughter off with a growl.

"I'm going to pretend like none of this ever happened." he stated firmly, turning his back to the both of them and striding ahead. He caught the sound of Sakura laughing.

"So he is a man."

Naruto added, "Would've been a lot more funny if he was gay like I thought he was."

 **Oh, Naruto was gonna die**.

"He looks pissed."

_**He** _ **was** _**pissed.** _

"Maybe you should apologize, Sakura-chan?"

"Me? You were the one who said that he was gay!"

"Shut the hell up!" Anger always made things go his way. His two teammates were quiet for about half a second, then Naruto spoke up again.

"So can we hang out at your place, Sasuke-teme?"

The raven haired teen imagined tripping the moron into the nearest wall and demanded, "How many times do I have to tell you no?"

"However many times it takes for me to get you to give in." the blonde replied cheekily.

Ignore... _again._

"Pleeeeeeease?" Oh great. Now Sakura was in on it, too. "I'll bring my tomato bean dip and we can eat some chips with it." Damn that woman.

"Fine." he finally sighed, telling himself that he hadn't agreed due to the fact that Sakura had asked in a cute, little sing-song voice. He wasn't even going to go there.

"Whooohoo!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air in victory. He was such an idiot. Although Sasuke had to admit that he was a pretty good rival. Having the two of them over at his house wouldn't be so bad, now that he thought about it. And no, it wasn't because they were teammates - though that would make for a good excuse - or the fact that Sakura was actually a good cook.

No. He just liked the tomato bean dip. Sakura made the best in town.


End file.
